


On the Importance of Gathering Signatures

by minkhollow



Series: On the Importance [3]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shelter's petition campaign is underway, and Penny has a particularly eventful time of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Importance of Gathering Signatures

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not Joss Whedon; I'm just pursuing an alternate course of events.

Running a petition campaign to try to get the empty building sounded like a good idea when they had it, but now, Penny's not so sure. No one's really slowing down enough to listen to her, even. She wouldn't care if they didn't even read the thing as long as they stopped long enough to sign it.

Clearly, the shelter needs to find some people who are good at fundraising, if they ever want to have a more practical shot at getting the shelter's grassroots movements off the ground properly.

She casts around for a while, then spots a guy messing around with his phone. He looks promising, if she can get a word in edgewise, so she heads over and starts her pitch.

"Aaaaaaah-- oh. Hi." Billy smiles a little, once he stops flailing. "Wasn't expecting you."

"Guess not. We're doing the petition drive for the shelter today. Didn't know it was you, but... you up for signing?"

"You know what I think about your odds of this actually working."

Penny nods, and shrugs a little. "I know, but it's better than sitting by and letting the city tear the place down."

"Never said I wouldn't sign it. I just don't think it's your best shot." He takes the clipboard and signs it, not without a glance over his shoulder.

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"I... may have a supply run in my head."

"By which you mean you do." Penny sighs. "If you're this far along, I doubt I can talk you out of it, so... be careful."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Good luck with the free-range signatures."

"Thanks." She goes on about her business, forgetting about it until she hears tires screeching behind her. Rather than turn around, she makes a break for the sidewalk before stopping to see what happened - good thing, too, or that van might have run her over. She barely catches a glimpse of Billy, which leaves her wondering when he found time to pull on the lab coat, but then Captain Hammer descends in full flirtation mode.

It's... kind of annoying, actually, considering she didn't even _see_ him before that and he's acting like she should be ridiculously impressed. Which she's not - especially not once Billy makes his way over and Captain Hammer starts bashing his head in for no apparent reason.

Finally, she says, "Okay, what exactly do you think is so great about all of this?"

Captain Hammer pauses. "...Well, I did save the day."

"From what I've seen, you're more sort of ruining it. Especially since all this mess is going to make it even harder to wave people down than it already was. So unless you're going to sign my petition, _please_ go away."

The mention of the petition at least gets him to let go of Billy, but Captain Hammer's eyes start to glaze over after the word 'homeless.' Penny sighs and walks away, not seeing the point in trying to continue the pitch if he's already tuned out.

Billy's sitting in the back of the van, rubbing his forehead; it looks like he's going to have a black eye by this evening.

"You okay?"

He looks up, and shrugs. "Not the worst he's ever done. I'm at least conscious. Nice reflexes, by the way."

"Thanks. Not using the sidewalk in the first place probably wasn't my brightest idea ever, but..." She shrugs. "I didn't get hurt, so I guess it worked out. I just don't see why that genius felt the need to save the day."

"Don't ask me. I had everything perfectly in hand until he decided to break my radio controller." Billy eyes the box in the back of the van for a moment, then sighs. "And to top it all off, I'm pretty sure the case bounced somewhere in there, so I have to start over again anyway."

"Couldn't you just buy some of... whatever it is?"

"Wonderflonium on a tech support budget? Doubtful."

Penny sighs. "You could always save up. I'm just saying. Anyway, it'd save you the trouble of Captain Hammer trying to butt in, at least until you were done."

"I guess. It's just... a thing. Anyway, I should..." He stands up, and winces. "I should go home. And you should get back to your signature hunt, or you're not gonna have anything you can actually use."

"Yeah. See you Wednesday?"

Billy grins. "Yeah. See you then."


End file.
